Bajo el sol del verano
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Ella lo quería, demasiado. Era capaz de ir a la luna de ida y vuelta, de sufrir la más grande humillación de todas, todo por él. No necesitaba nada a cambio, solo un poco de comprensión. "Estoy segura de que te amo." —Beverly/Bill.


Hola gente conocida/desconocida :D voy a molestar con cosas Bill/Bev porque sé que debieron terminar juntos *llora* aunque es un Fandom muerto hasta los huesos publico de todos modos.

**Disclaimer: **ESO © Stephen King.

* * *

**"BAJO EL SOL DEL VERANO".**

Por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento, miedo, _Eso_ se había ido. El terror de Derry ya no existía más, por lo tanto, las preocupaciones de Los Perdedores tampoco. Beverly nunca creyó ver ese día, sobrevivir a su llegada. Pero ahí estaba, rodeada de sus amigos mientras lanzaban piedras a la basura del vertedero fingiendo ser vaqueros del viejo oeste, o mafiosos, no prestó mucha atención al momento en que decidieron el juego.

En sus manos había dos o tres piedritas, y más allá, junto a _Silver_ yacía su mochila, la que tenía dentro el objeto más importante en su vida —muy posiblemente—, la camisa del Gran Bill. Aquella prenda que recibió finalizada la lucha en el número 19 de Neibolt Street con toda la vergüenza del mundo. Posiblemente fue entonces cuando Bill la vio como una chica, cuando todos la vieron. Y Beverly se sonrojaba al recordarlo, pero no hacía ningún esfuerzo por evitarlo.

Le gustaba esa sensación, de verse querida.

Constantemente se reprendía por ello. Después de todo solo tenía 11 años, para ningún adulto era correcto sentir esa clase de cosas a tan temprana edad, aunque no podían ponerse en su lugar porque no eran ella. Mucho menos conocían a Bill _el Tarja _como ella.

Él era… bueno, más que bueno. Un líder justo que se alzaba con valentía ante las adversidades, pese a la muerte de su hermano y la falta de cariño de parte de sus padres. Un chico fuerte, quién ignorando su esplendoroso físico dejaba las vanidades de lado. Bill se limitaba a ser él mismo, enamorándola más con cada palabra o acción, inconscientemente por supuesto.

Beverly Marsh quería cambiar eso, debido a los recientes acontecimientos, a que se vieron en la necesidad de hacer _aquello_, sus esperanzas aumentaron un poco. Pensaba: _«__quizás tengo una oportunidad para con él. Quizás vale la pena pelear.__»_

¿Y qué mejor forma de demostrar sus sentimientos, qué devolviendo su preciada camisa, la que no pudo entregarle antes? En realidad, cabía la enorme posibilidad de que Bill hubiese olvidado que se la dio, tenía muchas camisas casi idénticas o mejores. Sin embargo, Beverly creía en el fondo que significaba algo, un algo positivo. Bill no iba regalando su ropa a todas las niñas que se le cruzaran en el camino, después de todo.

¿Le correspondía, acaso? Las palabras que le dijo en las cloacas, aun las recordaba con claridad. Tan nítidas como si reviviera el momento, tan cálidas.

— Te amo mucho, Gran Bill —susurró con una radiante sonrisa en voz baja; sin prestar atención a derredor. Mucho menos al silencio que esa frase había provocado, y que Bill se encontraba a un par de pasos con la mandíbula abierta sin llegar a tocar su hombro, cuestionándole si se encontraba bien o le apetecía jugar algo más.

Beverly alzó la vista, encontrándose con esos perfectos ojos azules, y soltó un gritito. ¡Dios, la había escuchado!

No tenía escapatoria, claro, no sabía decir si el silencio de parte de Bill era positivo o negativo. Si le gritaría, o abrazaría. Si…

— ¡Eh, Bevvie! Creo que has confundido mi nombre con el del buen amigo aquí presente, aunque era algo obvio que caerías bajo mis encantos, nena —Richie rompió el incómodo ambiente con uno de sus comentarios burlones, sinsentido y rió.

Beverly sintió su rostro arder. Por primera vez en la tarde lanzó una de sus piedras, fallando en su intento de darle en el estómago.

— ¡Deja de burlarte Tozier! —y todo volvió a la normalidad. O eso aparentaron los chicos; Richie, Eddie, Stan y Mike. Beverly notó a Ben algo decaído, pero no preguntó nada al respecto. Bill, en cambio, se mostró pensativo, tanto que ni siquiera quiso montar a _Silver_ para que jugaran al Llanero Solitario como venía proponiendo desde que todo terminó para ellos.

No tuvo que expresarlo directamente, ella supo que sus palabras realmente lo afectaron.

Debía remediarlo, mentir con qué se trataba de una broma, lo que fuese, pero que trajera al alegre y despreocupado Bill Denbrough de vuelta.

Su oportunidad se presentó cuando el resto se retiró al mediodía, para ir a sus casas a almorzar y recuperar fuerzas. Beverly se acercó entre tropiezos a _Silver_, que era limpiada con un trapo; Bill se encontraba de espaldas a ella, posiblemente ignorante a su presencia. Usualmente era el último en retirarse.

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, oyendo con perfecta claridad el «Boom, boom» de su frenético corazón, estaba segura que caería al suelo pronto para nunca levantarse de nuevo. Pero tenía que ser valiente, ¡era valiente!

— ¡Tengo algo que hablar contigo! —casi chilló. Como supuso Bill no había notado que seguía ahí, brincó exaltado y terminó cayendo de culo rompiendo unas cuantas ramitas—. ¡Bill! ¿e… estás bien?

— B-Beverly sig-g-gues aq-uí —respondió Bill con nerviosismo. Beverly ofreció su mano en señal de disculpa, no obstante la ignoró, poniéndose en pie solo. Su rechazo le encogió el pecho—. C-creía q-ue E-E-Eddie t-e acom-pañaría a c-ca-casa.

Era cierto. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en ello, aunque al final fue Stan quién lo acompaño y no ella. Se sintió repentinamente estúpida. ¿Por qué Bill tenía tanto poder sobre ella, cómo podía decidir tan fácil botar su vida con tal de complacerlo, verlo feliz? ¿CÓMO?

— Lo vale —dijo Beverly para sí. Él lo valía absolutamente todo.

— ¿Q-q-qué?

— Bill —lo miró fijamente, ignorando su pregunta, el rubor de sus mejillas—. Sobre lo que pasó en las cloacas… no, antes, en Neibolt Street yo… y-yo —«Estoy segura de que te amo.»— Yo… —Bill la observó sin entender, Beverly sudó frío.

_Vamos, dilo Bev, ¡DILO!_

— Yo… ¡q-quiero darte las gracias por prestarme tu camisa en aquella ocasión, quiero devolvértela! —mintió rápidamente. El silencio reinó, no era de esos que siempre tenían el honor de compartir, no, sino uno embarazoso. Tenso.

Al instante Beverly se arrepintió por decir algo tan absurdo. Sí, deseaba agradecerle, pero no ahí, no ahora. Resultaba irónico temer más declarar sus sentimientos que a un monstruo venido del espacio empecinado en devorar niños.

_Eso_ se reiría de ella. Bill, en cambio, se limitó a escudriñarla detenidamente, pues obviamente había algo raro en su actitud. Todo radicaba en su confesión de la mañana, la que se le escapó involuntariamente.

Ella lo quería, _demasiado_. Era capaz de ir a la luna de ida y vuelta, de sufrir la más grande humillación de todas, todo por él. No necesitaba nada a cambio, solo un poco de comprensión. Bastaba con repetirle lo de las cloacas.

Beverly miró sus botines rasgados, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Ya predispuesta a salir corriendo y no tener que verlo en un buen rato. Pensó que eso estaba bien, una pequeña mano sobre la suya cambió su opinión al respecto.

— Y-y-yo también —sus ojos mostraron confusión— Yo t-t-también te a-a-amo, Bev —admitió, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

— Bill…

— L-lo d-i-je an-antes, a-a-allá aba-jo. Pe-pensé que fu-i c-claro —prosiguió Bill, trazando un camino entre sus dedos, sonrió con timidez—. T-engo o-once años, B-Bev, ¿q-qué m-más pu-e-do d-darte? —calló unos segundos, admirando el paisaje y devolvió su vista a ella—, q-q-quizás d-debí dar-r-rte algo m-más que un-a v-vieja cam-misa…

— B… Bill yo…

— ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí, Miss' Scalett y el Gran Bill son pareja! —exclamó Richie con su acento negro, ambos gritaron, separándose al instante. A unos pasos sus amigos contenían infructuosamente su risa, amontonados entre un arbusto. Beverly los fulminó con la mirada, no notó que lloraba hasta que Bill le prestó su pañuelo. Apenada lo cogió—. ¡No te avergüences mi niña, lo estábamos esperando! —siguió él— ¿Cuándo será la boda, entonces? Tienen que invitarme, a mí y a Stanny _el Galán_, aunque sus padres hayan matado a Jesucristo.

Stan le dio un codazo.

— ¡Nos espiaron todo el tiempo! —acusó Beverly intentando ahogar su carcajada. Se les había vuelto costumbre reír incluso en las peores circunstancias—. ¡Dios, estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo!

¿Debía enojarse, llorar, reír como histérica?, ¿Qué? Solo eran un grupo de siete niños, todos locos, intentando disfrutar de la vida, del verano. Eran jóvenes, inexpertos. ¿Qué debían realizar ahora?

Stan comenzó a perseguir a Richie, quién no paraba de insistir con el pastel de boda y ser el padrino. Eddie se abrazaba a sí mismo, con la cara roja sin poder dejar de reír. Ben compartía una mirada significativa con Bill. Mike se había unido a los otros, corriendo de un lado a otro.

No cabía duda de su rareza. Y aun así, al mirarlos, juntos, Beverly se sintió plena.

¿Qué hacer?

Su mano buscó la de Bill, siendo correspondida con un apretón leve y sonrió, mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer.

La pregunta persistía, ¿qué iban a hacer? Quién está seguro, nadie lo sabe.

Por ahora, Beverly se contenta con estar a lado de Bill. Le basta con vivir, siempre segura de que el sol saldrá… y conservando esa preciada camisa, _su_ camisa, la de ambos.

**#End**

* * *

Sigo insistiendo que debieron casarse ;O; ah, son mi OTP hetero aquí, aunque también me inclino al Richie/Bev ¿Hace falta decir que voy a pasearme MUCHO por aquí, con het, slash y gen? God, esta novela me ha obsesionado.

¿Review?


End file.
